tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabado Barkada
Sabado Barkada (English: Saturday Troop) was a musical variety show in the Philippines that aired every Saturday before "Game KNB?" over ABS-CBN TV-4 Bacolod. It also aired in neighboring cities such as Iloilo and the whole of Western Visayas. The show took its inspiration from talent search and discovery program formats, giving the floor to aspiring, talented Ilonggo youngsters who acted as guest hosts and performers. On its noted segment "Matilaw Ka: Reloaded" ("Will you try?: Reloaded"), contestants attempted a certain task, with the winner earning a cash prize and the others taking home consolation prizes. Their music segment, "Top picks of the week", coordinated with MOR 101.5 (My Only Radio For Life! Bacolod) to feature the week's three most requested songs. Local bands also brought live music to the studio every week. Then the new Variety & musical-oriented show on PBN TV-12 Bacolod of Saturday Barkada in Last June 14, 2014. History The show was created in 2003 as a replacement for "Barkadahan sa S na S", which was already crippled following the departure of its main host John Arceo to GMA Iloilo. Only Tonipet Yulo was retained from the previous show while Rene Jun "Totoy Balotoy" Ogapong was promoted to direct it. New talents like Mel Yanson, James Moya and RJ Chua were introduced to the public as the new core group of the show. "Sabado Barkada" also started a practice where the most beautiful and handsome teens of Bacolod were given hosting slots in the show, giving it a "sosyal" feel. The show went well in its initial telecasts, but Yulo left the show in 2004 after he suffered a stroke that left him half-paralyzed, and Moya left before being replaced by two DJs from MOR 101.5: Rex Luther and James King. The show's ratings suffered after rival show "Bongga!" of GMA Iloilo gained headway and conquered viewership in the whole of Western Visayas. No way to go but up, "Sabado" decided to go "masa" too by re-introducing "S na S"'s previous segment "Matilaw Ka" (Will You Try?) as their answer to "Bongga!"'s famous gay boxing portion "Pok Gi Pok". Reformat and comeback In 2006, "Sabado Barkada" reformatted in response to its declining ratings and the outstanding performance of its competitor. It added new faces to its roster of hosts now led by Mel Yanson and James King, and did away with the usual inclusion of Bacolod teens to co-host after negative feedback from televiewers. To show that viewers had a say on the show's content, it added the slogan "Bida Ka" ("You Lead"), with an alternative rock theme that on the show's OBB. The show went out from its weekly broadcast from the ABS-CBN studio in Bacolod and held shows in out-of-town locations. Some Kapamilya stars from ABS-CBN Manila joined the cast in those shows. With the public slowly taking notice of the show's renewed vigor following the reformat, the show was able to gain headway in Bacolod ratings and also kept loyal viewers who watched abroad through TFC (The Filipino Channel). In August, the show finally surpassed "Bongga!" in the Iloilo ratings and gained more momentum after the latter show signed off. Decommission On October 20, 2007, "Sabado Barkada" signed off as it gave way to "Kapamilya Winner Ka! (now Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka!)", a multi-regional game show qualifier for ABS-CBN's "Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba?" which first premiered the 27th of the same month. Contestants can win P5,000 to P10,000 in the show's bingo format. Its current host is PBB Season Two finalist Nel Rapiz. Final Hosts # Rexylyn Cabaltera # RJ Chua # Jaypeesy Dajay # Channel Dimayuga # Andrew Gellagani # Aerian Julian # James King # Dorothy Joy Luarca # Rex Luther # Angelique Robles # Mel Yanson Former Hosts # Tonipet Yulo # James Moya # Kate Sansing # Althea Mauricio # Jason East # Andrea Molina # Raven Ice Mirza # Michelle Duyungan # Melanie Ca-ayon # Ziggy Rubiato # Nixie Garcia # Geej Ascalon # Candy Flores # George Michael Bautista # Xen Antenor # April Gustillo # Nesha Faith Dianala # John Yroll Espuerta # Mark Kenneth Espuerta # Jumaril Buenaventura # Chris Alvin Chiong # Giban Panoy # Rhoel Alisbo # Paul Nathan Delubio # Jessa Ballares # Boy Cuadra # Allan Atienza # Jose Chua III # Yep Yep Yanson # Queenie Ira Mae Delima # Holly Rossel Penaflor # Greg Calidguid Jr # Bianca Margarette Bait-it See also *Kapamilya, Mas Winner Ka! (2007-present; ABS-CBN Bacolod) *Kapamilya Sabado Party (2005-2007; ABS-CBN Davao) *ABS-CBN Regional Network Group *Pilipinas, Game Ka Na Ba?